


Emma's Surprise

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ouatfemkink:</p><p>Ruby/Emma/Regina. Strapon, double penetration of Ruby</p><p>A/N: Head Canon- Married Swan Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Surprise

"Regina! I'm home!" She calls into the seemingly empty house. To the lack of response she continues, "And I dropped off Henry at Snow and James. Now what's going on?" 

"Up here, Emma!" She hears her wife call, and a door close. When she gets upstairs Regina stands in front of their closed bedroom door, posing seductively in a loose black robe. "Why, hello Sheriff." Emma grins back. "Well, this is a lovely surprise."

Regina grabs her by the lapels of her leather jacket. "Darling, the surprise is yet to be revealed." She kisses her with just a hint of holding herself back, forcing Emma to lean forward, making her come to her. She stops her with a palm to the chest and a gentle push. "Leave your clothes right here." "What-" Emma begins to splutter curiously, but she's cut off by Regina's declaration: "You will not enter this room with your clothes on." Barring the door once more, with her hands on the frame beside her.

Emma stares defiantly back before striping in front of Regina. Their eyes locked in a constant battle. "What about your robe?", she asks when she's finished, hands on hips in all her naked glory. Regina bites her lip at the sight. She truly loves this women.

"My robe will stay until you have been prepared." At the raise of an eyebrow she adds an apologetic "Darling." To soften her demanding words. "Now, would you like a tour or shall we get on with it." Regina says, injecting a touch of humor into the situation. "Lead the way." Emma responds instantaneously, a wide smile on her face.

The room is empty, save for an object lying on the bed, revealed only just by the dim lighting in the room. "Your first surprise is on the bed." Regina whispers in Emma's ear as they move into the room. "A new strap-on!" Emma exclaims happily, turning around to kiss her wife. "It's a new design. It has refined its pussy stimulation to work in conjunction with your thrusting." Regina explains, "Mmm.." Emma purrs happily, arm around Regina's waist as they both gaze down at their new toy. "This is great, Regina. Thank you." She says, giving Regina a peck to the cheek. "Does mean the surprise involves me trying it out?" Regina let's out a small chortle of nervousness as she drops her robe, revealing a matching strap-on to the one on the bed, already secured to her body. "Oh Emma. That's only the beginning of the surprise."

Emma is rendered mute at the sight of her wife, the stark lines of the black leather harness against her skin, from which a candy apple red dildo emerges. "I decided that yours should be grannysmith green. That way we're coordinated but different." She can barely swallow her tongue feels so thick in her mouth, it takes her a minute to process. "Wait. What? Hold on just wait a minute Regina. What are we going to be doing with two strap-on's at the same time." The eye roll that Regina administers at this statement could be studied for decades. "Think my darling Sheriff. What are we missing? What did we speak about doing together as a special fantasy? A fantasy that would include two strap-on's?"

"But Regina," Emma answers with a frown, "Ruby would never agree-" "Why wouldn't I?" Comes the answer from the lounge seatee shrouded in darkness in the corner. "This is my wife." Emma snarls at Ruby unexpectedly as she comes in to view. Before Regina can protest at Emma's possessive statement, as turned on by the act as she is, Ruby answers before she can. "And you are her wife, Emma. I wouldn't want to involve myself in your relationship. Your union is sacred. Think of my role in this as one of those strap-on toys. You use them to give each other pleasure, without being threatened by their presence. Treat me the same. Use me." 

Regina watches Emma, who seems enthralled by Ruby's words. Immediately Emma's possessive streak is soothed. Now she clasps Regina's hands in hers, squeezing gently with a mix of an apology and thanks. "I'm sorry Ruby. And to you Regina. This is an incredible surprise. I can't even begin to-" Regina realises that Emma's mind is starting to adjust to the situation, bringing with it a million questions, which, to be frank, they don't have the time to fuck around with answering. They only have time to, well, fuck.

"Emma, dear. Listen to me. Ruby has agreed to double penetration by the both of us. We don't have time for a discussion right now, we have to begin." She looks to Ruby who removes her robe with a nod, walking over to them gradually so as not to scare Emma with her eagerness. She reaches in between the couple to the bed for the strap-on brushing both their breasts. She kneels in front of Emma, who still looks mighty dumb-founded, swallowing as she blinks looking repeatedly from Ruby to Regina. "Its alright darling," Regina coos cupping Emma's jaw. "Ruby helped me attach mine. And she's very good. Barely any pinch." With a smirk thrown over her shoulder at Regina, Ruby leans forward to apply the barest hint of her tongue along Emma's slit. One pair of eyes widen's in reponse, while the other narrows, while Ruby goes back to slipping the harness around Emma's waist. 

Once its in place, Regina grabs the head of the green dildo, bring it to Ruby's lips. "Ms Lucas. If you please." Regina's eyes are trained on Emma as the blonde woman takes in the sight of Ruby deep throating the substantial shaft. Head bobbing happily between her legs. When her eyes raise to meet Regina's she seems stunned as if in some dream. Regina wishes she could take a photograph of this moment.

Instead she moves behind Emma, her own dildo rubbing up Emma's ass and the base of her spine as her breasts rub against Emma's back. Hands moving from the sides of hips to cup the full breasts that heave at her touch. She licks at the curve of the ear nearest to her, nibbling at the spot that she knows sends tingles throughout Emma's nerve system. Emma's hips are moving in time with Ruby's bobbing head, and Regina can't fight the urge to twist a nipple. "How are you feeling darling?" The sigh that's torn forth from Emma is all Regina needs to hear to confirm that this was the perfect surprise for her wife.

"Enough Ruby. Onto the bed now." Regina commands. It's time for the fun to begin.

Ruby stops sucking Emma's dildo with a loud wet pop. She's on the bed, naked before either Regina or Emma can mention the tiny lacey g-string that was seconds ago barely covering Ruby's crotch. Regina motions for Emma to take one side of the bed while Regina moves toward the other.

When Regina pulls Ruby towards her for a soft kiss which soon escalates to quite the make-out session. Emma takes a moment to absorb the situation that she's currently in: her wife, the most gorgeous woman on the planet is kissing one of the sexiest woman in Storybrooke. She told Regina that she'd always wanted to fuck Ruby just last month, and ironically Regina had admitted the same to her. And now here she was, lying in between herself and Regina. Fit for the fucking. Emma's eyes glide down a taunt neck held in place by Regina, to pert nipples are flushed with arousal. Her eyes dart lower to a well-defined six pack, not too muscular and just soft enough in its femininity. Down to the perfect triangular patch of hair that covers Ruby's pussy mound. Of course she's be hairy- she's a wolf- Emma smirks to herself in thought. And there on this woman's thighs on either side of her dark bush lies Regina and Emma's matching dildo's straining forth in a constant state of arousal. Emma is all about ready to cum just from looking at this. 

Before she can hold herself back Emma is leaning in to where Regina and Ruby's mouths are joined, and they partake in a sensual and slow three why kiss that has them all panting when they break apart. Regina gives Emma a quiet but intense look, as she simply says "Together." As they both move simultaneously down Ruby's body, a breast for each of them to enjoy and plunder. They take turns kissing a nipple and kissing Ruby. When Ruby's writhing under their touch becomes too much for them to keep up the pace, Emma and Regina share a moment to kiss fervently, they both know that the time is near. 

Emma takes Regina's palm and lays it upon Ruby's mound of hair, where they begin to stroke and pull at the coarse hair that lies there. "Shall we see if our pet is ready my dear?" Regina's smile is predatory now. This is the Regina that anyone very rarely sees but for Emma. This is the last vestiges of the Evil Queen that remain, and it always makes Emma want to cream like a teenage boy at the sight. Ruby is moaning uncontrollable beneath their soft touches, and when she feels a single finger from each woman move simultaneous down her slit she actually whimpers.

"There there." Regina croons softy, looking at Emma as she does. Emma leans down sucking Ruby's nipple into her mouth. "You're very wet Ruby. I think you're enjoying our little game. Now you should enjoy finding out, that Emma will be fucking your pussy while I fuck your ass. What do you think of that Ruby?" Ruby's eyes are wild with desire. "Yes. Please Madam Mayor. I mean Regina. I mean..." 

Emma takes a moment to watch Ruby babble, a puddle of nervousness and arousal has the woman completely on edge. Emma doesn't blame her. She calms the woman with a soothing kiss of mercy. "Shhh... Ruby. Its okay. Just relax. I'm going to lie down on the bed and I what you to straddle me. Just go slowly okay." And so Emma takes Ruby's place on the mattress, taking the time for a long passionate kiss, which has Regina pulling tightly on her hair. And then Ruby is above her. She mutters a quiet "Hey." Which Ruby returns, both of them sharing half-cocked smiles. Best friends in an interesting predicament.

And then Regina's hands are guiding Ruby's hips down towards where Emma's strap-on waiting. The dildo slides in Ruby seemlessly, and she bites her lip in an attempt not to grind down. She can see that Emma's chest is heaving as she draws breath, the pressure on her clit must be exquisite. And then Regina is pushing Ruby forward onto Emma, so that they are lying breasts to breasts, Emma's hands stroke Ruby's back, moving down to pull Ruby's ass cheeks open allowing Regina better accessibilty to Ruby's hole.

Ruby expects for Regina to start applying the lube immediately and so can't help the shudder that runs through her when she feels the woman's tongue on her rosebud. And the thought that 'Regina Mills is rimming her out' has Ruby rocking animalistically against Emma. "REGINA!" Its Emma who screams forcefully. "Are you fucking crazy? Stop fucking around. I can't fuck Ruby until I know you're inside of her too. And I'm fucking dying here. Ruby's turning into mush." At this Regina pulls back sheepishly. She supposes that that really wasn't playing fair. "My apologies Ms. Lucas. Emma darling."

Once again Emma has Ruby's cheeks pried apart, and this time Regina applies the lube generously. Inserting a finger so gently into Ruby's ass that she doesn't notice the lubed digit slip in. And then Regina is readying her cock, she squats above the pair, eyes locked with Emma as she pushes forward. The dildo slides in with a little resistance, pushing Ruby forward onto Emma, who moans at the motion. Ruby is more vocal as she releases a "Ooooooh. FUCk me. That feels amazing." Regina pushes forward, sliding another inch into Ruby in response, using a free hand that's not supporting her to grab at a breast currently not being massaged by Emma.

It's Emma's turn to buck heedlessly in response. The pressure on her pussy was exquisite before, and now even more so. She can help rotating her hips as she feels Ruby slide up and down her dildo, pushing back into Regina and forth onto Emma. 

Regina is impressed with how responsive Ruby is being, this is the wild she-wolf she had expected in bed, not the overwhelmed puppy from before. She's certainly making up for it now, as Regina thrusts with abandon. She pulls in and out of Ruby without a thought for the tightness of the girls anus. She knows that by riding Ruby like this that she is also riding Emma. And she doesn't want her wife to forget her presence for even a second. She's grunting unshamedly in Ruby's ear as she fucks her, Regina grabs her by the hair to yank her back from looking at Emma's face. She knows the that the blonde is nearly incoherent with ecstasy, so she takes the time to half whisper half grunt through clenched teeth into Ruby's ear, punctuating her worlds with regular thrusts: "Enjoy. This. Enjoy riding her Ruby. Because she's mine. Emma. Is. Mine. Just. As much. As. Your ass is mine. Right. Now." And its this, this possessive domination by Regina which sends Ruby over the edge. Emma and Regina's dicks continue to thrust unashamedly into the respective tightly clenching holes, as a result Ruby, doesn't know if she's screaming for them to stop or to carry on. Forever. 

This is until, with a mighty roar, Regina grinds her release, ass clentching as she falls face forward. The pressure released by Emma's responding cry of "Oh God!" Is the last sound before the trio pass out. They remain like that, piled atop one another. Too content to move.

Fin


End file.
